A London Fantasy
by lovethecumberbum
Summary: Emma travels to London for a school trip, hoping to meet the actors she loves, when she realizes that her TV shows are not just make believe anymore. I will be updating hopefully weekly, but also based on response. Crossover to come later in the story. Also mild smut and violence to come, so read accordingly. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Adventure Awaits **

School was finally out and there was only a month left until the London trip -the running countdown on my blog slowly getting closer to zero - with my excitement growing stronger each day. I glance at my Tumblr wall and admire my pictures of Matt, Tom, and Ben – all men I'm hoping to meet when I touch down in a glorious country. This would be my first time out of the U.S. let alone going to London! After London, we're also going to Ireland, which will be amazing as well! The trip is for my AP Literature class next year, meaning we're going to be studying legendary playwrights and authors while exploring the beautiful land of England.

I rant about my excitement in yet another unsuccessful text post, but I don't care. We leave tomorrow. My friend, Jane is helping me finish my shopping. We close out our expenditure by visiting _American Eagle_ for some killer jeans, along with getting a beautiful black mesh dress with nude pumps for when we go to a show. I've also bought the new _Naked 3_ palette and cut my hair so that it gently rests on my shoulders. For the thousandth time I go over my packing checklist: toothbrush, hair shit, underwear (with a matching bra/undie combo just in case), bathing suit (probably not necessary, but you never know, it's my first time there), socks, boots, pea coat, scarves, a couple skirts, tights, and my staple sweaters, jeans, and trusty tees. All checked and ready to go!

My alarm goes off at 4:00 AM, and I snap up. The day is finally here! I admire my very stylish, and most likely overweight, luggage as I get up to make some breakfast. My feet glide onto my plush green rug and out of my room into the hallway, where I then proceed into the kitchen. I grab a protein bar after making a peanut butter/ banana/ strawberry smoothie. After breakfast, I brush my teeth and apply minimal make up. I decide to wear some black cable knit tights, my flouncy light grey top, and my black high top _Converse_. It's all about comfort right now on this long ass flight. The whole family gets in the car for my send off at 4:45, and we make our way to the airport.

I bounce with excitement as more and more people show up at the terminal. I notice Mr. Darren, my English teacher from last year who's also leading the trip, is looking as dapper as usual. My phone buzzes, and Sarah has just texted me, _Going thru security now. Can we sit next to each other on the plane? _I ponder this for a minute, as I truly don't know. _Idk,_ I text back, returning to my Chai tea latte. After a couple minutes of scrolling through my Tumblr dash, Sarah sits down next to me, and as soon I look up, we share an eyes-wide-open-I-can't-believe-this-is-it glance. "Mr. Darren said the seating is already assigned." Sarah said, disappointed. "Oh, whatever. I mean, we'll have plenty of time to talk when we're there. Plus, maybe you'll get put next to John." I tease, gently elbowing her, so as not to spill my latte.

"Now boarding flight 1905," a female voice states over the intercom. "Alright, everyone, your seat is already printed on your ticket, so just find it. I'm pretty sure it's either alphabetical or random, whatever the airline did, don't complain. And if you sit next to me, just don't be obnoxious." As he finishes, we all chuckle while forming a line at the counter before entering the plane. I look at my ticket – seat 212. The lady scans my ticket, and I enter the plane, looking for 212, which seems to be towards the back, and as I go further down the aisle, I can see that it's a window seat! Tyler Moore is in the aisle seat, meaning there's a person in between us. As I crawl over him to my corner, I ponder the eligible choices of who I want to fill the gap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beautiful City**

The flight touched down at long last! I've always loved the feeling when taking off and touching down, but I've yet to find someone with the same quirk. I close the amazing book I'm reading, _The Fault in Our Stars_, and I wrap my ear buds back around my phone. Placing my book and phone back into my purse, I assume the ready-to-go position, and gently crack my neck and stretch a bit. John Marshall, who I hoped would be sitting next to Sarah, ended up sitting next to me for the whole flight, which actually was a mini blessing. He kept asking advice on the signs of a girl liking him, and eventually I pried the name out of him. Turns out, he liked Sarah as well, but he asked me not to say anything.

Slowly but surely, we piled out of the plane, exhausted, but newly refreshed due to the dramatic change in atmosphere. The time change will definitely take some getting used to. Sarah and I met back up at the Baggage Claim, and I gave a sly smile that she inquisitively pondered. It was 12:00 U.S. time, but it was 5:00 in London. Hungry for lunch/dinner, Mr. Darren allowed everyone an hour for food, using the bathroom, and exploring the airport.

John Marshall, Sarah, my other friend Jess, and I all made it to a café not far from the exit, called _the London Express_. There I ordered a cup of tea and a chicken salad, which was quite good. Sarah and John sat next to each other, sharing a pot of coffee. When everyone had their food with them, we all made excited small talk about what we would do when we got back to the hotel, thinking up plans for sneaking out and discovering the night life of the city. "It really shouldn't be too hard, since they won't even tape the doors. Plus, the chaperones are gonna be like 10 rooms away from us," John debated. "True," I replied "They trust us, so we'll be good." Eventually, after gelato, we decided on sneaking out at 10 tonight.

After lunch, the group of 30 students and 3 teachers gathered at the exit, where we then got in the charter bus that would be our home away from home for the next nine days. As we filed in, the tour guide was welcoming us all into England with wonderful accent. His name is Danny. Danny then proceeded to tell us that we're headed for the hotel to drop off all our stuff.

The stunning architecture of London flashed by on our way to the hotel, which was on the outskirts of the city. I recognized a few places, but was more focused on where I could find St. Barth's Hospital and Trafalgar Square. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize we had already pulled up to the hotel. Jess, who was sitting next to me, gently nudged my shoulder, "Hey, we're here." I looked up. The hotel was fairly large, but it had an old charm that I loved. I overheard people saying that if you positioned yourself right, you could jump from the second story balcony into the pool. After hearing this, I hoped that we'd get that room.

Mr. Darren read off the room numbers and corresponding names – four to a room, same sex. Jess, Sarah, Rachel, and I got room 415. John and his guy friends that I don't know have a room just three doors down. After finding the room, I immediately head to the balcony to see the pool directly below us. Score! "Guys, we got the pool room! We should have people over later." Everyone nodded in agreement. We had half an hour to unpack and regroup on the bus. I took this time to freshen up my makeup.

"Alright, everyone, we're headed to our first adventure – Buckingham Palace." I heard a few sarcastic "oohs" and "ahhs", but I was genuinely excited.

We arrived kitty-corner from the palace, and we were allotted forty minutes here. The crew (Jess, Sarah, John + friends, and I) met up and had a picture taking session. I pulled out my disposable camera for cool effects. I loved taking pictures, and I brought three disposables, plus my DSLR for nature and architecture. It was my turn to take a picture of the gang when I thought I saw Matt Smith in the background. I lowered the camera to try and find him, but he was gone. My eyes flickered over to the puzzled group, "I thought I recognized someone." I explained, and they all nodded, then rejoined to pose.


End file.
